


The Best Fuck I Ever Had

by Notatracer



Series: Stories Best Not Repeated [2]
Category: Inglourious Basterds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donny turned, knife in hand, with that wild glint in his eyes. I took a step back. I'd seen that look many'a times, but never directed at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Fuck I Ever Had

* * *

"Shit ...."

Donny turned, knife in hand, with that wild glint in his eyes. I took a step back. I'd seen that look many'a times, but never directed at me. The side of his head, at least from his ear down, was smeared red. So was his hands and the sleeves of his shirt. His breath, visible in the night air, was comin' hard and fast. He moved to the side, lettin' me get a better view of his handy-work. The Nazi som'bitch he'd captured was tied to a tree, ashen and near death, but the ugly cryin' sound comin' outta him said he was still hangin' in there. His life was about the only thing still hangin' in there.

"I think we got us a scout, sir."

I nodded. If he was a scout, he had to'a been sent out by a commandin' officer without a lick of sense. But, I let Donny have his moment.

"Good work, son. He'll scare off any patrols that come this way. Though, it might be fun to cut him down to see if he tries to stuff his giblets back in."

Donny's eyes went unfocused again as he chuckled.

"Yeah."

It all just sort'a hung there, heavy for moment, before he lunged forward and bit down on my lower lip. Before I could get a grasp on the fact that we was about to fuck in front of half-dead kraut, Donny'd shoved me against the nearest, non-occupied tree. He pounded hard, one hand jerkin', while the other held the knife into my side. The sticky side of his face was pressed against mine, breathin' an endless stream of 'fucks'. I'd reach back and punch him, insultin' him, encouragin' him to fuck me harder into that tree.

It was rough, it was brutal, it was fast as all get out ... but, cousin, it was the best fuck I ever had.  


**Author's Note:**

> (written September 2009)


End file.
